The Hand of FateA Xenosaga Song Novel
by Ace Voxen
Summary: Starts out very similair to the first game, but won't stay that way. Something has been stolen from Vector. Now Jael, a modified Realian, must lead a team of strangers and track it down.But they don't know all the facts...


_ (Author's Note: This is the first Xenosaga fanfic I have ever done. It is a combination of my own personal writing, and inspiration gleaned from characters in an RP that I started on a gaming forum. I now you can't tell much from this little intro, but please keep checking back, cause it's going to have a lot of twists and turns._

_ Enjoy.)  
_

_ A Xeno Medley_

** Run through the cold of the night**

** As passion burns in your heart**

_How many doors had she passed through so far? Seven? Eight? If only the pain in her lungs would stop distracting her, if only she could focus. But all she could think about was-_

A bullet whizzed past, screaming past her ear. She almost screamed, only she didn't have enough oxygen. _Just keep running, don't look back._

Another bullet. Then another, soon a swarm, all intent on bringing her to the ground. She'd never been much of a fighter, but she'd be damned before she'd let them have that pleasure. There was too much at stake. _How had they managed to find her so quickly? Doesn't matter, keep running._

The sound of pounding footsteps roared in her ears. She passed through yet another doorway, just another step in an endless maze. She'd never realized how big this place was. She had to be nearing the hangar, had to be. Her feet tripped over themselves and her face became quite intimate with the hard grated floor. She groaned, but got up, never so determined before, not nearly as much as she was right now. If only she could reach the ship. Someone had to be warned, had to be told. It was up to her.

** Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side**

"Track her down, find her. She must not be allowed to leave. Do whatever it takes, but do not allow the traitor to escape."

The Chair swiveled around, to face the large windows, facing a large window, giving the Chair's occupant a good view of the serene planet far below his battle station.

** Like a proud wolf alone in the dark**

** With eyes that watch the world**

The soldier snapped a salute, then turned on his heel and strode out the door. He didn't understand all the fuss over one little technician, but then, he wasn't trained to question orders, only to carry them out. Still…he couldn't help but be just a little curious. He didn't even know what this particular tech was working on, because she was with one of those classified projects. He'd heard something about 'Realian testing', but anything beyond that was completely hush hush. Mentally, he shrugged. He was a soldier, he did as he was commanded. And besides…the Chair was not the kind of person you wanted to question. His answers tended to scare people.

** Is this pain too much for me?**

** Can I stay the same?**

_She was close, she was sure of it. One more hall, turn a left, go through the door, there would be the hangar._

"She's over here! Don't let her escape!"

The technician poured on a final burst of speed, letting the adrenaline do the work. The doors began to hiss shut, and for a moment, she panicked. Somehow, the doors jammed, letting her dive through, right before they shut all the way. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

_My guardian angel._

** When this pain consumes my heart**

** Will I be able to hold on to my soul?**

She heart a tearing sound and pain ripped through her legs and back. The Realians. She knew the Chair would send his best, but somehow she'd hoped…

It didn't matter now. All that mattered was the Message. Second Miltia had to be warned. The Realians, looking for all the world like small children…only with large automatic weapons, advanced on her. She crawled backwards, leaving a trail of sticky blood in her wake. The ship was a few mere feet away, but it seemed like the distance was infinity. She was seeing red, but at least she could see. The closest Realian raised its weapon, aiming straight for her chest. She didn't stop, just kept going, holding on to a final strand of hope. The Realian cocked the rifle—and froze. The others stopped too, some in midstep. The Technician didn't need to ask what was going on, she knew.

"Thank you," she whispered.

** Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh**

** So I can feel you all the day and night**

** And keep me from fading away**

The ship blasted off, with no problem. The Technician was sickened by the Realians she killed when her thrusters went off, but there was nothing more she could do for them. They were puppets in a much larger came, one she was tired of playing.

Immediately, she went to a holo-vid console, and found the record button. She knew that no matter how fast she went, there was no way she'd reach Second Miltia in time. Not before all her life's blood had spilled. She did what she could to stifle most of the bleeding, but the damage was already to intensive. She could feel herself bleeding inside, something she couldn't do anything about. It didn't matter anyway, she had escaped from the Station, and her Message was intact. Sweat broke out all over her forehead. She wiped it away with a greasy hand, slick with blood. She took a deep breath, then hit the button. The light on the screen came on.

She delivered her Message.

Then she went to the naviconsole, and set an automatic course for Second Miltia. The ship would take her there. She then programmed in evasive measures and defenses. She took a final look around, hoping she'd forgotten nothing. She'd never get another chance.

Finally, having decided she had successfully completed her mission, the brave Technician, lay down on the floor of her tiny escape ship. She dreamed…and then she died.

**Two weeks later**

** I've been watching you awhile**

"Sir? This just came for you," the messenger held out the envelope to Representative Helmer. The dark skinned official took it distractedly, more occupied with the items already on his desk. They were files on a few of his…'special' employees. One in particular. Still reading, he opened the envelope. It contained a short, one sentence message, but it immediately grabbed and held his attention. He hit a button on his desk, and said into the intercom:

"Prepare my shuttle for transport."

The note read: _There's something that you need to see._

_ G_

** My name like a shadow**

** On the face of the moon**

The Realian 20952313, signified Jael moved down the halls of the capital building on Second Miltia at an easy saunter. For the most part, she was ignored, Realians were nothing novel, but on the other hand, not all Realians were like her.

** Cold fire clenched to my heart**

** In the blue of night**

She was an emotion repressed, memory enhanced model, not just cannon fodder like most. This made her taller, and not quite as slender. Some people said she looked more human, others didn't. She ignored both. What bothered most people about her was her eyes. They were cold and an inhuman shade of gold, and they always seemed to look at you as if you were an insect. Adding to her alien appearance was her hair, which was a white blue. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, but no one knew how long ago she had been made. People didn't usually like asking her that kind of question.

** Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall**

Though she never felt any strong emotions, she was very curious as to why Representative Helmer was calling her in so urgently. She had just finished an assignment for him not too long ago, and he had told her to get some rest. Whatever that was suppose to mean. If asked, she would have said that she liked the ruler of Second Miltia. He seemed a reliable, honest person, but on the other hand, she wasn't the type to make judgements.

And now he wanted to see her again. She supposed the emotion she was not feeling was pleasure. Inactivity bothered her.

She entered the Representative's office. He stood staring out the window, over his great world. She waited in silence. Long moments passed, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. It was unnecessary.

Eventually, Helmer turned around.

"I didn't hear you come in," he started.

"But you knew I was here," she countered, eyes straight ahead. A thin smile played at his lips.

"Yes, I did. I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"I thought maybe you wanted me to deliver a fruit basket."

Helmer blinked at her.

"I wasn't aware Realians often made jokes."

"They don't. It's a…quirk my designers decided to add to my programming."

More silence.

** Even when we behold each other**

** Somehow our eyes do not meet**

"Well, in any case, I have another job for you."

"Sir."

He handed her a folder. She quickly scanned it, not really reading, but absorbing the information. She looked up, a puzzled expression on her otherwise flaccid face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

He sighed.

"It seems that one of Vector's current project's has been stolen, though we don't know by who. For some reason, Vector itself is being very 'hush-hush' about the whole thing. They did say, however, that it was-" he paused as if trying to remember the exact word, "-'imperative' that we reacquire the subject. That's where you come in. A team is being assembled as we speak. I want you to go and pick them up from the dock, and bring them here where you will all be briefed together."

"Sire, with respect, I don't understand why we need to bring more people in. I'm more than capable to handle the mission myself."

He shook his bald head.

"Some of it is politics. Some of it is necessity. My hands are tied. And this could be bigger than we think. Other organizations have pulled this kind of stunt before. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the events leading up to the Proto Merkabah incident."

He didn't. She, along with almost everyone else in his employ was well aware of the facts, and the repercussions it had caused.

"They should be arriving soon. You had better get on your way."

She snapped off a salute and left the room, thoughts and strategies playing tag in her head.

** I know I am true to myself**

** Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow**


End file.
